


International Requirements

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, International Kissing Day, Just a small thing I wrote for the, Kissing, Pre-Iron Man 1, Wow that's even a tag, enjoy, they are not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Pepper has a present for him on this special day.





	International Requirements

"You have to kiss me."

"What?"  
Admittedly, that wasn't the wittiest answer Pepper had ever had but it was better than just staring at him like he'd grown a pair of wings. Which she did anyway. Surprises like that, especially before her first coffee, were not good for her mood. Tony repeated his exclamation and then sat down on one of the bar chairs, facing her. With a small sigh, she turned back to the coffee machine and proceeded to pour the brown liquid into the two cups, giving one to Tony as she sat down herself opposite of him.

"Why do I have to kiss you?", she asked as he didn't bother with an explanation on his own, sipping the hot liquid while she scrolled through the messages on her phone. Getting over fifty emails a day was not fun and she felt like deleting them all at some times. 

"Well, it's a requirement for today," he answered, taking a sip before setting the mug down again. His eyes burned their way into hers and she could feel an involuntary blush tainting her cheeks pink. 

"It's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Care to explain why?"

Their arguments, if you could even call it that, were always like that, words were shot at a rapid speed until one of them failed to answer. Surprisingly, that someone was often Tony, as it was also the case now.

"Just look it up," he mumbled and shut himself up with more coffee. Fortunately, the coffee pot was still quite full and kept warm by the machine or she would have to make some more soon. Now, Pepper could use her phone to look up his strange reasoning but that wasn't fun, was it?

"JARVIS, could you please explain what's going on? Our boss either suffered a head injury or is simply very confused."

"I'm no-" he started, indignant and slightly pouting, but was cut off by the A.I.

"Ms. Potts, it appears to be the International Kissing Day, Sir had even set a reminder. It's titled-"

"Alright, that should be enough, thanks J." Now it was his turn to interrupt him mid-sentence, something Pepper found utterly regretful since she was now hooked on the title of his reminder. Instead of asking, she simply raised an eyebrow and looked at her slightly flustered boss. No answer came.   
They continued to sit in silence for a while with the news report running quietly in the background. Fine, she thought, if he doesn't want to talk I won't force him.

When her cup was empty, she refilled it and started to leave the kitchen to get to work. Answering emails on her phone was always a pain in the ass and the office she had had to be used for something. He spoke up just as she went past him.

"Alright, alright. Don't just run off like that."

Pepper stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I-, god this will sound so pathetic, I just thought kissing you would be nice so I wanted to use this day as an excuse. It didn't work out, obviously."   
He really had this sad and beaten puppy look going, she noticed, too bad she still fell for it.

The distance between them was crossed in an instant, she placed her cup next to his again and before he could stop her, she had his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. Kissing him was nice, very nice even. Pepper gently stroked his cheek with her thumb and let her hands wander into his hair as she pulled him even closer, slightly tugging on the strands. He moaned into her mouth and finally, after what felt like an eternity, kissed her back, placing his hands on her lower back. She tilted his head up and slightly tugged on his bottom lip, all thoughts gone from her head as his hands slipped under her shirt.

The kiss went on for what felt like an hour and when she finally pulled back, her fingers still buried in his hair with one hand tilting his chin up, they were both panting. Pepper could feel his hot breath against her chest since he was still sitting on this damn chair and she had bent down earlier to establish the contact. Tony's hands were still resting on her bare skin, radiating such a huge amount of heat it made her shiver. A similar heat was boiling up in her stomach but she chose to ignore it. That would definitely go too far.

"You-, wow that was-, why did you-." Unable to finish his sentence he simply leaned forward and rested his forehead against her collarbone. She slowly drew her hands back, still scratching her nails slightly over his scalp, to which he had to suppress another moan. How did she manage to dishevel him completely in less than five minutes? Not to say she didn't look slightly disoriented with her face colored red and her blouse tugged out from under her skirt.

"Happy International Kissing Day, Mr. Stark," Pepper whispered, before taking a step back to get her clothes fixed up again. All he could do was stare and touch his lips with his fingertips, still completely overwhelmed. Before he could stop her again she was out and about, taking her temporarily abandoned coffee with her.

When his mind went back into his body, he started laughing, breathless and shocked but weirdly happy.

"JARVIS, look up the International Sex Day and sent the data to Pep."

The AI complied.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to format it better, did it work? Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
